


A 20gayteen Pride Month Interjection

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: Children in the Tower Vingettes [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Gen, June 20gayteen, M/M, Pray For The Wicked, Pride Month 20gayteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Pray for the Wicked has dropped, and Sage wants Adeline to listen to it with her.Takes place almost directly after the end of Family Is What You Make It. (Does not spoil any events in FIWYMI)





	A 20gayteen Pride Month Interjection

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff. I've been listening to Pray for the Wicked, and I needed this to happen. You're all welcome.

“Addy, come on. _Please_.”

“Sage.”

_”Addy.”_

_”Sage.”_

“Please?”

Adeline sighed, dropping her head back and pushing a foot against the carpet to spin her desk chair around, holding the phone loosely to her ear. “The album literally hasn’t even dropped yet. How do you have it?”

“Baby. You know who my dad is.”

“That is a sick misuse of power. I should report you.”

“Orrrr you could come and see your hot girlfriend and spend thirty-four minutes and eleven seconds of your life listening to an album to make her happy and probably get kisses out of the deal.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Obviously. So you’ll come over?”

“I never said that.” Adeline rolled her eyes, knowing full well that both she and Sage knew that she was going to the tower. “You know, if I’d known that you were such a slut for Panic! At the Disco before I asked you out, I would have seriously reconsidered.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t and now you’re stuck with me. Come on, please come over? I miss you.”

“Sage, I saw you two days ago.”

“So? It’s pride month. It’s goddamn homophobic that I don’t get to see my girlfriend on every single day of pride month in twenty gayteen.”

“Sage! What did I say about calling minor inconveniences homophobia?”

The blonde groaned and rolled her eyes. “That I shouldn’t because it erases the struggle that centuries’ worth of LGBTQ people have gone and still are going through just to be accepted as equal members of society. But Dad-”

“No!”

Sage flopped back on the coucch, putting her phone on speaker just in time to hear Adeline laugh. _Damn,_ her girlfriend had a sexy laugh.

“You’re awfully dramatic today. Did the lesbian sparkle get to you while I was away? Have you been sneaking rosé again?”

“... No…”

“Sage!”

“It was brunch! I couldn’t not rosé with brunch! Thor gave it to me!”

“Seriously? You let a Norse god who is notorious for trying to get everyone drunk give you rosé? Sage.”

“Okay, yeah, I get it. Will you please come over now? I have a dope ass Panic! abum that I want to listen to.”

“Alright, alright. I’m coming.”

“How long have you been making Happy wait in front of your building?”

Adeline smirked as she slung a bookbag over her shoulder and grabbed her keys from her table. “Heading to Sage’s, Mom! Probably won’t be back for a while! Don’t wait up!” She opened the door to the car and gave Happy a cheerful wave. “About twenty minutes. I think he’s cross with me.”

“Nah, that’s just Happy. Tell him I said hi. See you soon, big kisses.”

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too. See you.”

“Seriously, you guys are disgusting. ‘Big kisses’?” Tony arched an eyebrow at his daughter over the back of the couch.

Sage groaned and buried her face in a throw pillow, trying to smother her huge grin. “Daaaad. Go away. She’s gonna be here soon. We need privacy.”

“Privacy?! Excuse me, young lady, but you and your girlfriend are not allowed a centimeter of privacy around here, and you know that very well. This is _my_ building, if you’ll recall. You just want the old people out of the way so that you can canoodle.”

“Anthony, leave her be. Nurture the young love as it happens. Let her be a foolhardy teenager.”

“Yeah, let me be stupid. I’m fifteen.” Sage stuck out her tongue at Tony, face breaking into another grin and shrieking with laughter when he whapped her with a throw pillow. “I love you, Daddy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I hear ya. Well, Lokes, it appears as though we’re not wanted. Might as well go do our own foolhardy things.” Tony started toward Loki, rolling his eyes when a throw pillow bounced off his head.

“That’s gross! Ew! You’re my dads! Go talk about doing that in front of someone else! Leave me out of it!”

“But Sage, darling, it’s - as you so eloquently put it - twenty gayteen. Shouldn’t we enjoy our homosexuality while it is still ‘pride month’?”

The blonde wrinkled her nose at Loki. “Papa. You’re supposed to be the mature one in this relationship. Don’t follow Dad, he’s a bad influence.”

“Finally, she admits it!”

“Right, because I totally denied it before.”

“Now don’t you get smart with me, young lady.”

She grinned at them both over the back of the couch. “I love you guys.”

“We love you too, darling.”

“Yeah, sweetheart. Always.”

The elevator dinged, and Sage’s eyes lit up.

“Loki, I think that’s our cue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
